Histoires de l'Avent
by Nolta
Summary: Destiel/ OS/ [DÉFI de l'Avent] - 24 jours avant Noël, 24 OS, un par jour. / Quelques petites blagues et autres taquineries pour notre TFW avant Noël ! - [9/24]
1. 1er décembre

**.:: #1.12 ::.**

* * *

~°oOo°~

 _ **Défi de l'Avent - 24 jours, 24 OS  
**_ _Sur le groupe "Défis pairing fanfiction" de Facebook._

 _Thème_ _: plus ou moins Noël_  
 _Défi_ _: Un OS par jour du 1er au 24 décembre_  
 _Pairing_ _: libre_  
 _Fandom_ _: libre_  
 _Rating_ _: libre_  
 _Univers_ _: libre_  
 _Nbr de mots_ _: entre 100 et 1000 (plus autorisé) OS, drabble_  
 _Délais_ _: du 1er au 24 décembre, minuit chaque fois._

~°oOo°~

 _Je choisis sans surprise le Destiel  
Nombre de mots : 449  
_

 _Les Korrelfins sont un mix entre korrigans, elfes et lutins de mon invention ^^'  
_

* * *

 **-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
 **:: #** ** **1.12** ::  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

 **.**

Sam tentait comme il pouvait de ne pas rire sans pour autant s'empêcher de fixer son frère aîné du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci, assis à la table de la bibliothèque, essayait - vainement - de rester concentré sur son document sans s'énerver. À chaque nouveau coup de main dans les airs, Sam peinait un peu plus à se retenir, et pouffait bien malgré lui sous le regard noir de Dean. Mais le plus âgé semblait préférer ne rien dire, gardant les lèvres serrées au risque d'être plus brutal qu'il ne le souhaiterait.  
Ce n'est que quand Sam ne put plus tenir et éclata franchement de rire que Dean explosa à son tour, se redressant d'un bond.

\- Barrez-vous ou je vous refais le portrait avec une raquette de tennis !

La trentaine de mini lutins volants qui lui tournait autour jusque là se figea brusquement avant de venir se coller contre son torse, comme s'ils cherchaient à se faire pardonner. Mais cela ne fit que rendre Dean encore plus nerveux.

\- Et toi arrête de rire ! s'écria-t-il à l'adresse de son frère tout en pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

\- Désolé... souffla Sam entre deux rires. Mais avoue qu'il t'a bien eu ?

Dean grommela et disparut dans les couloirs du bunker menant à sa chambre, suivit de près par une nuée de créatures minuscules voltigeant derrière lui, tout en continuant de vociférer quelques insultes peu châtiées.  
Sam qui, de son côté, se calmait doucement, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer la tête de Dean quand toutes les petites bestioles s'étaient échappées du paquet, lui sautant à la figure. Après tout, il avait ce qu'il méritait. Il faut dire que Castiel le connaissait tellement bien. Au point de savoir que s'il lui offrait un calendrier de l'Avent, Dean commencerait par la fin et se jetterait sur le cadeau du 24e jour.  
Sam pouffa encore une fois en y repensant, tout en relisant le petit mot qui joignait le paquet.

 _« Dean, tu es incorrigible... Si tu avais su patienter, j'aurais changé le dernier cadeau pour le vrai, mais comme tu n'as pas pu te retenir, voilà ta punition. Ce sont des Korrelfins et ils sont bienveillants bien qu'un peu envahissants. Sois doux avec eux, sans quoi, ils pourraient devenir bien plus difficiles à vivre.  
À bientôt._  
 _Cass »_

Ouais, on pouvait dire que Castiel connaissait bien son chasseur.

Sam reposa le papier sur la pile de livres qui lui faisait face. Tous traitaient du monde des petits peuples magiques et il était chargé de les étudier afin d'aider Dean à se débarrasser de ces créatures.  
Mais Sam n'était pas certain que son aîné ne le mérite...

 **.**

 **:: FIN ::**


	2. 2 décembre

**.:: #2.12 ::.**

* * *

~°oOo°~

 _ **Défi de l'Avent - 24 jours, 24 OS  
**_ _Sur le groupe "Défis pairing fanfiction" de Facebook._

 _Thème_ _: plus ou moins Noël_  
 _Défi_ _: Un OS par jour du 1er au 24 décembre_  
 _Pairing_ _: libre_  
 _Fandom_ _: libre_  
 _Rating_ _: libre_  
 _Univers_ _: libre_  
 _Nbr de mots_ _: entre 100 et 1000 (plus autorisé) OS, drabble_  
 _Délais_ _: du 1er au 24 décembre, minuit chaque fois._

~°oOo°~

 _Je choisis sans surprise le Destiel  
Nombre de mots : 144  
_

 _Si jamais vous vous demandez quel est le rapport avec Noël,  
renseignez-vous sur les __Julbocks,  
particulièrement la version lié au diable etc. ;-)  
Bah quoi ? On a dit "lié de près ou **de loin** à Noël"... 0:p_

* * *

 **-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
 **:: #2.12 ::  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

 **.**

– Tu lui fais peur... chuchota Castiel.

– Moi ? Tu veux rire ? Je fais le plus doucement que je suis capable ! rétorqua l'aîné Winchester, recroquevillé face à l'ange.

– Oui, et bien je peux te garantir que quand tu penses être doux, tu restes toujours un peu brutal.

– Mais je... !

– Vous avez fini vous deux ? coupa brusquement Sam. Je n'ai franchement pas envie de connaître ce genre de détails ! D'autant que je vous rappelle qu'on est ici pour attraper une saleté de bouc puant ! Et que ce n'est pas en parlant autant qu'il va sortir de son trou !

Castiel et Dean se lancèrent un coup d'œil confus qui se transforma rapidement en regard taquin et complice.  
Sam roula des yeux en les voyant faire.  
Décidément, chasser avec ceux deux-là n'était pas de tout repos...

 **.**

 **:: FIN ::**


	3. 3 décembre

**.:: #3.12 ::.**

* * *

~°oOo°~

 _ **Défi de l'Avent - 24 jours, 24 OS  
**_ _Sur le groupe "Défis pairing fanfiction" de Facebook._

 _Thème_ _: plus ou moins Noël_  
 _Défi_ _: Un OS par jour du 1er au 24 décembre_  
 _Pairing_ _: libre_  
 _Fandom_ _: libre_  
 _Rating_ _: libre_  
 _Univers_ _: libre_  
 _Nbr de mots_ _: entre 100 et 1000 (plus autorisé) OS, drabble_  
 _Délais_ _: du 1er au 24 décembre, minuit chaque fois._

~°oOo°~

 _Je choisis sans surprise le Destiel  
Nombre de mots : 256_

 _Si vous vous demandez quel est le rapport avec Noël...  
Bah, le froid, c'est l'hiver, et Noël, c'est en hiver :p  
Rahgnagnagna... !_

* * *

 **-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
 **:: #3.12 ::  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

 **.**

\- Cass... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Dean d'une petite voix sans lâcher des yeux l'ombre que les ailes de l'ange projetaient contre le mur.

– Ce n'est rien Dean... Elles vont repousser...

– Mais... Cass... C'est-c'est pour ça que tu ne pouvais plus te téléporter ?

Castiel hocha timidement la tête.

– Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, reprit Dean, confus.

– Je t'assure que ça n'a pas d'importance, dans une semaine on n'y verra plus rien.

Les yeux de Dean lâchèrent l'ombre des ailes pour se planter dans le regard céruléen qui lui faisait face. Ému, il s'avança et attrapa Castiel par une épaule pour l'attirer contre le lui et le serrer dans ses bras. Un peu plus et il versait une larme. Mais il réussit à se contenir. Après tout, c'était un Winchester !

– Ça m'apprendra à me plaindre du froid au bunker, déclara Dean en s'écartant légèrement. Mais quelle idée tu as eu de remplir cette couverture de tes propres plumes ?

– Ce sont les plus chaudes qui existent...

Dean sourit avant d'embrasser Castiel du bout des lèvres.  
Sans décoller son front de l'ange, il rétorqua :  
– La prochaine fois, fais-moi profiter de leur chaleur sans pour autant te déplumer... Idiot.

Castiel fronça les sourcils tout en penchant la tête sur le côté, cherchant à comprendre ce que voulait dire le chasseur.

\- Mais comm... ? commença-t-il avant de saisir brusquement.

Il sourit tout en baissant les yeux, gêné, mais amusé.  
Il n'y avait pas pensé. C'est vrai qu'il était un peu idiot parfois...

 **.**

 **:: FIN ::**


	4. 4 décembre

**.:: #4.12 ::.**

* * *

~°oOo°~

 _ **Défi de l'Avent - 24 jours, 24 OS  
**_ _Sur le groupe "Défis pairing fanfiction" de Facebook._

 _Thème_ _: plus ou moins Noël_  
 _Défi_ _: Un OS par jour du 1er au 24 décembre_  
 _Pairing_ _: libre_  
 _Fandom_ _: libre_  
 _Rating_ _: libre_  
 _Univers_ _: libre_  
 _Nbr de mots_ _: entre 100 et 1000 (plus autorisé) OS, drabble_  
 _Délais_ _: du 1er au 24 décembre, minuit chaque fois._

~°oOo°~

 _Je choisis sans surprise le Destiel  
Nombre de mots : 376_

* * *

 **-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
 **:: #4.12 ::  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

 **.**

La semaine avait été horrible, longue, épuisante, avec son lot d'hémoglobine et d'ectoplasme. Bien loin de l'esprit de Noël qui approchait.  
Pour y remédier, Sam avait décidé de profiter de cette soirée tranquille et louer un petit film de Noël. Le réveillon approchant, cela semblait tout à fait à propos.

Évidemment, une fois la proposition lancée, Dean s'était moqué de lui, avait ri juste en voyant le DVD, sans même prendre le temps de lire le résumé au dos de la boîte, et s'était promis que jamais il ne regarderait une telle mièvrerie.  
Mais Sam connaissait son frère et savait qu'avec une tarte aux pommes encore fumante - achetée en supérette et réchauffée au four micro-onde, mais quand bien même - et une bonne bière - suivi d'un chocolat chaud avec des marshmallows qui y fondent lentement - sans oublier le plaid chaud et doux sous lequel se pelotonner, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

C'est donc ravi et installé confortablement au creux du fauteuil du petit salon que Sam lança le film, les yeux pétillants, trop heureux de la situation pour oser l'avouer. Castiel et Dean se partageaient une couverture sur le canapé d'à côté, ce dernier dévorant déjà sa troisième part de tarte, personne ne s'étant permis d'en prendre, connaissant l'adoration de Dean pour cette dernière, mais chacun avait pu profiter de quelques douceurs au chocolat.

Pris dans l'intrigue, Sam ne réalisa pas tout de suite que le bruit désagréable qui couvrait partiellement les dialogues par moment n'était autre que les ronflements de son frère endormi... Endormi, le visage dans le creux du cou de Castiel.  
Sam pencha légèrement la tête pour observer la scène uniquement éclairée par l'écran de télévision.  
Il sourit, attendrit, en apercevant leurs mains jointes par-dessus le plaid et Castiel appuyer délicatement sa joue contre le front de Dean.

Le plus jeune se retourna vers le film. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus mièvre en fin de compte entre ce film de Noël et son frère qui jouait les belles au bois dormant dans les bras de son ange, n'assumant de tel contact que quand la raison n'était plus là pour le coincer.

 _« Quoiqu'il en dise, c'était une très bonne idée d'avoir loué ce film... »_ pensa Sam.

 **.**

 **:: FIN ::**


	5. 5 décembre

**.:: #5.12 ::.**

* * *

~°oOo°~

 _ **Défi de l'Avent - 24 jours, 24 OS  
**_ _Sur le groupe "Défis pairing fanfiction" de Facebook._

 _Thème_ _: plus ou moins Noël_  
 _Défi_ _: Un OS par jour du 1er au 24 décembre_  
 _Pairing_ _: libre_  
 _Fandom_ _: libre_  
 _Rating_ _: libre_  
 _Univers_ _: libre_  
 _Nbr de mots_ _: entre 100 et 1000 (plus autorisé) OS, drabble_  
 _Délais_ _: du 1er au 24 décembre, minuit chaque fois._

~°oOo°~

 _Je choisis sans surprise le Destiel  
Nombre de mots : 420_

* * *

 **-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
 **:: #5.12 ::  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

 **.**

\- C'est quoi encore cette saloperie ! s'écria Dean qui débarquait à la bibliothèque.

\- C'est notre sapin, annonça Castiel en se cachant derrière une table afin d'éviter de recevoir un livre en pleine figure.

\- Et est-ce qu'on peut savoir pourquoi il s'attaque à nous ? relança Dean en évitant à son tour la projection d'une lampe.

\- Il est possible qu'il soit légèrement maudit... avoua Castiel, le visage tendu, s'apprêtant déjà à se reprendre les foudres du chasseur.

\- Maudit ? s'emporta Dean. Tu ne pouvais pas trouver un sapin normal, comme tout le monde ?

\- Désolée, je voulais quelque chose d'original pour animer un peu notre réveillon... expliqua Castiel, confus.

\- Et bien, on peut dire que tu as tapé dans le mille ! rétorqua Dean avant qu'une boîte en carton, heureusement vide, vienne s'éraser contre son épaule.

Il s'empressa d'aller se réfugier aux côtés de Castiel, toujours derrière sa table - quoique légèrement en dessous - avant de demander :  
\- Et on peut savoir quel genre de malédiction a reçu la grosse bûche ?

\- Le sapin est hanté par l'esprit d'un mort... Tué violemment à Noël.

\- Super, parfait. Tu as raison Cass, on avait justement besoin de ça pour s'amuser un peu ! ironisa le chasseur, nerveux.

\- Je suis désolée Dean... souffla Castiel tout en regardant quelques ouvrages tomber au sol après avoir frappé le mur.

\- Comment on l'arrête ?

\- Il y a un contre-sort, mais je...

\- Attends, j'ai une solution toute trouvée moi, tu vas voir !

Dean sortit de sa cachette et courut jusqu'à la cuisine avant de revenir avec un petit chalumeau à pâtisserie en main.  
Alors que le sapin maudit s'acharnait à vider les rayonnages des bibliothèques pour balancer les livres à travers la pièce, Dean s'approcha lentement de lui. Une fois assez proche, il alluma la flamme contre les premières branches au pied du sapin.

Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour que le conifère ne soit plus qu'un grand feu de joie.

Dean observait fièrement le résultat de son idée, les bras croisés.  
Castiel sortit de sa cachette et le rejoignit, croisant les bras à son tour et annonça d'une voix calme :  
\- En fait, je n'ai pas pensé à cette solution parce que je la trouvais un peu risquée dans une bibliothèque...

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour que l'information monte au cerveau de Dean...  
... et qu'il réalise la _grosse connerie_ qu'il venait de faire.

 **.**

 **:: FIN ::**


	6. 6 décembre

**.:: #6.12 ::.**

* * *

~°oOo°~

 _ **Défi de l'Avent - 24 jours, 24 OS  
**_ _Sur le groupe "Défis pairing fanfiction" de Facebook._

 _Thème_ _: plus ou moins Noël_  
 _Défi_ _: Un OS par jour du 1er au 24 décembre_  
 _Pairing_ _: libre_  
 _Fandom_ _: libre_  
 _Rating_ _: libre_  
 _Univers_ _: libre_  
 _Nbr de mots_ _: entre 100 et 1000 (plus autorisé) OS, drabble_  
 _Délais_ _: du 1er au 24 décembre, minuit chaque fois._

~°oOo°~

 _Je choisis sans surprise le Destiel  
Nombre de mots : 391_

* * *

 **-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
 **:: #6.12 ::  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

 **.**

Dean dévisageait Castiel, stupéfait par la réponse qu'il venait de recevoir.

\- Mais... Mais pourtant, tu es un ange ? bafouilla-t-il comme si c'était un argument valable.

\- Je ne vois pas bien quel est le rapport, souffla Castiel tout en penchant la tête sur le côté pour observer le chasseur. Tu sais bien que nous ne faisons pas ce genre de choses. C'est quelque chose de... typiquement humain.

\- "Typiquement humain" ? répéta Dean, outré, comme s'il venait d'être insulté personnellement. Et bien mon cher, il va falloir que tu apprennes ! Je refuse de penser qu'il soit possible que tu ne l'aies jamais fait dans ta vie... Ta loooooongue vie d'ange ! C'est un comble !

Dean attrapa Castiel par la main et l'entraîna en courant jusqu'à l'extérieur où la neige tombait en gros flocons, recouvrant le sol et les arbres d'un épais manteau blanc.  
Tous deux restèrent un instant à observer le paysage, glacial et majestueux, poétique et immaculé, subjugués par la splendeur qui prenait forme sous leurs yeux.  
Puis d'un seul coup - relativement brusque -, Castiel se retrouva projeté en avant, la tête la première et de tout son long, dans la neige.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? s'exclama Castiel tout en se redressant avant de voir Dean sauter dans la neige à côté de lui.

Dean écarta les bras et fit de grands mouvements dans la neige, pareil avec les jambes qu'il écarta puis referma une ou deux fois avant de se relever, observant son chef d'œuvre.

\- Voilà comment on fait un ange de neige, mon grand, à toi de jouer !

Castiel, amusé, une petite idée derrière la tête, se releva complètement et de laissa tomber une nouvelle fois au sol, les bras écartés. Mais quand il atterrit, des flocons furent projetés de tout côté, recouvrant intégralement le chasseur malgré sa tentative vaine de se protéger le visage.  
Quand enfin il baissa les bras, découvrant la raison de "l'explosion" de neige de Castiel, il se mit à rire.

\- Tu as triché... lança-t-il.

Castiel rejoignit Dean pour découvrir le résultat de son ange de neige ; sa silhouette se découpait parfaitement dans la poudreuse, tout comme celles de ses ailes, ailes qu'il s'était autorisé à déployer pour un meilleur résultat.

\- Je ne me serais pas permis... ajouta Castiel, souriant en coin, satisfait.

 **.**

 **:: FIN ::**


	7. 7 décembre

**.:: #7.12 ::.**

* * *

~°oOo°~

 _ **Défi de l'Avent - 24 jours, 24 OS  
**_ _Sur le groupe "Défis pairing fanfiction" de Facebook._

 _Thème_ _: plus ou moins Noël_  
 _Défi_ _: Un OS par jour du 1er au 24 décembre_  
 _Pairing_ _: libre_  
 _Fandom_ _: libre_  
 _Rating_ _: libre_  
 _Univers_ _: libre_  
 _Nbr de mots_ _: entre 100 et 1000 (plus autorisé) OS, drabble_  
 _Délais_ _: du 1er au 24 décembre, minuit chaque fois._

~°oOo°~

 _Je choisis sans surprise le Destiel  
Nombre de mots : 387_

* * *

 **-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
 **:: #7.12 ::  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

 **.**

Dean se tenait depuis un bon moment face au costume rouge dans la vitrine, pensif... Rêveur.

Il se remémorait Castiel, la première fois qu'il avait vu un Père Noël, devant un magasin de jouets. Les yeux de l'ange s'étaient écarquillés, pareils à ceux d'un enfant qui découvrait Noël, éblouit par la magie de la scène.

L'homme costumé secouait une petite cloche pour attirer les passants, debout à côté d'un renne dont les bois avaient été décorés de fils d'argent et le cou entouré d'une épaisse écharpe en laine blanche et verte. Deux petites personnes déguisées en lutins s'affairaient autour d'eux, l'une faisant semblant de fabriquer des jouets en bois sur un petit établi alors que l'autre paraissait concentrée à sélectionner des noms d'enfants, à l'aide d'une plume taillée, dans un gros grimoire posé sur un lutrin.  
Probablement le tri des enfants sages.

Il est vrai que l'illusion était parfaite. Le Père Noël portait une magnifique tenue en velours carmin et sa barbe était authentique, tout comme son ventre rond. Il saluait les passants, souriait aux plus jeunes, exprimant de temps à autre un _« Joyeux Noël ! »_ ou un _« Ho ho ho ! »_ très convaincant, alors que le renne mâchouillait avec gourmandise du foin mélangé à quelques rondelles de carottes et du lichen, le tout déposés dans une mangeoire.

Castiel avait baissé la tête, tel un enfant intimidé, quand le vieil homme l'avait pointé du doigt en disant _« Je crois avoir vu passer ton prénom sur la liste des enfants sages ! »_ , ce qui avait beaucoup amusé Dean.  
Mais le chasseur avait également été étonné de voir dans quel état l'ange s'était trouvé d'être ainsi invité à faire partie du conte de Noël, celui-là même qui avait largement balayé les anges de cet événement, les rendant parfaitement insignifiants. Oublié. Mais Castiel semblait malgré tout heureux, comme s'il se sentait le bienvenu à vivre parmi les Hommes, ceux pour qui il s'était tant battu.

Dean ne cessait de repenser à ce regard ému qui, s'il ne voulait l'admettre totalement, l'avait touché au point de prendre conscience à quel point il tenait à son ange. Au point même qu'il s'était décidé à faire quelque chose de complètement fou.

Ce fameux Noël, Dean s'en souviendrait toute sa vie.  
Ce fut celui de leur premier baiser.

 **.**

 **:: FIN ::**


	8. 8 décembre

**.:: #8.12 ::.**

* * *

~°oOo°~

 _ **Défi de l'Avent - 24 jours, 24 OS  
**_ _Sur le groupe "Défis pairing fanfiction" de Facebook._

 _Thème_ _: plus ou moins Noël_  
 _Défi_ _: Un OS par jour du 1er au 24 décembre_  
 _Pairing_ _: libre_  
 _Fandom_ _: libre_  
 _Rating_ _: libre_  
 _Univers_ _: libre_  
 _Nbr de mots_ _: entre 100 et 1000 (plus autorisé) OS, drabble_  
 _Délais_ _: du 1er au 24 décembre, minuit chaque fois._

~°oOo°~

 _Je choisis sans surprise le Destiel  
Nombre de mots : 613_

* * *

 **-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
 **:: #8.12 ::  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

 **.**

Castiel observait l'énorme cadeau posé sur la table de la cuisine, les bras croisés, le menton reposant sur ceux-ci.  
Il hésitait. Le paquet ne comportait aucune étiquette précisant de qui il provenait ni à qui il était destiné. Et il était curieux. Que pouvait bien contenir ce gros paquet ?  
Se redressant, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien l'ouvrir et, s'il n'était pas pour lui, il le remballerait proprement, ni vu ni connu.  
Il s'empressa donc de déchirer le papier qui l'emballait, arrachant le ruban qui l'entourait et enfin, ouvrit la boîte qu'il contenait. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il comprit son erreur, laissant s'échapper une créature de l'ombre, une silhouette informe, vaporeuse, qui s'éleva vers le plafond en poussant une plante de soulagement d'être enfin libre à nouveau.  
Castiel n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le dévoreur d'âme qui s'enfuit par la grille d'aération.

– Oups... souffla simplement l'ange.

Après une seconde pendant laquelle il resta figé, il se leva d'un bond, espérant mettre la main sur la bestiole qu'il venait de laisser filer.

.

– C'est quoi ce bordel ? s'exclama Dean en découvrant le papier d'emballage déchiré, le nœud défait et la boîte vide. Sammy !

Le cadet déboula à grandes enjambées dans la cuisine.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sam qui, visiblement, avait été subitement sorti d'un profond sommeil.

– L'aspirateur d'âme s'est barré !

– Le dévoreur... corrigea Sam tout en se grattant la tête, sortant difficilement de sa somnolence.

– Rien à foutre, il s'est enfui ! Il faut qu'on le retrouve !

Castiel débarqua à ce moment de la discussion. Nerveux et coupable, il tenta de feindre l'innocence.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– On a une bestiole à attraper ! répondit Dean brutalement tout en passant à côté de l'ange sans même le regarder.

– Oh... souffla Castiel alors que Sam le dévisageait.

– Cass.. ? demanda ce dernier, interpelant Dean qui fit demi-tour et revint dans la cuisine. Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ?

– Je heu... Moi ? Non, p-pas du tout...

\- Cass ? insista Sam.

Castiel soupira avant d'avouer qu'il était coupable d'avoir libéré la bête par curiosité.  
– Je pensais que c'était un cadeau pour Noël. Je voulais juste jeter un œil à ce que cela pouvait être, le paquet était tellement gros.

Sam se mit à rire en entendant la justification de Castiel. Mains sur les hanches, il secoua la tête, amusé par l'aveu de son ami alors que Dean fulminait.

– Tu te rends compte qu'il nous a fallu une semaine pour attraper cette saloperie ?

– Du calme Dean, après tout s'est aussi un peu ta faute, rétorqua Sam. Je t'avais dit de ne pas le laisser traîner. Tu ne peux pas tout reprocher à Cass. D'autant qu'il nous a fallu une semaine pour l'attraper parce qu'on ne connaissait pas l'astuce, mais maintenant on la connait.

– L'astuce ? s'enquit Castiel.

– On a découvert que les dévoreurs d'âme sont friands des souvenirs de Noël, expliqua alors Sam. Tout ce qui concerne cette période les rend dingues. On a donc dû "déguiser" une boîte en cadeau de Noël pour qu'il se laisse attraper.

– Mais je doute qu'il se laisse avoir deux fois ! s'emporta soudainement Dean.

– À moins qu'on lui offre un souvenir de Noël suffisamment fort pour qu'il accepte de se montrer, lança Castiel, réfléchissant à voix haute.

– Un souvenir de Noël ? Et tu penses à quoi précisément ? demanda Dean.

Castiel releva les yeux sur le chasseur, souriant, ne cherchant même pas à retenir le regard lubrique qu'il lui lançait.  
Dean déglutit avec peine tout en rougissant alors que Sam se raclait bruyamment la gorge avant de déclarer :  
– Bien, dans ce cas je... Je vais vous laisser...

 **.**

 **:: FIN ::**


	9. 9 décembre

**.:: #9.12 ::.**

* * *

~°oOo°~

 _ **Défi de l'Avent - 24 jours, 24 OS  
**_ _Sur le groupe "Défis pairing fanfiction" de Facebook._

 _Thème_ _: plus ou moins Noël_  
 _Défi_ _: Un OS par jour du 1er au 24 décembre_  
 _Pairing_ _: libre_  
 _Fandom_ _: libre_  
 _Rating_ _: libre_  
 _Univers_ _: libre_  
 _Nbr de mots_ _: entre 100 et 1000 (plus autorisé) OS, drabble_  
 _Délais_ _: du 1er au 24 décembre, minuit chaque fois._

~°oOo°~

 _Je choisis sans surprise le Destiel  
Nombre de mots : 524  
POV Castiel  
_

* * *

 **-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
 **:: #9.12 ::  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

 **.**

Assis sur le banc en face de la caravane à hot dog, j'attendais Dean et Sam. Le premier commandait à la caravane alors que le second était allé chercher des cafés, dans un bouiboui, un peu plus loin.  
Dean était doué pour faire faire ce qu'il voulait à son frère. Sam s'était douté que Dean n'avait eu aucune envie de traverser le parc pour aller chercher les cafés, mais Sam était serviable, et sportif, ça lui était bien égal de devoir marcher, malgré le froid.

Et moi, personne ne m'avait envoyé chercher quoi que ce soit.  
Je n'avais pas faim, ni soif.  
Je n'avais pas besoin de manger ni besoin de boire, mais j'aimais partager ces moments si _humains_ avec eux.

Assis sur le banc, en face de la caravane à hot dog, j'attendais le retour des deux frères, tout en regardant la neige tomber lentement et délicatement, en gros flocons légers, formant un tapis d'une blancheur immaculée qui rendait le paysage presque magique.

\- Rien de tel pour se réchauffer ! déclara alors Dean qui s'approchait de moi, un hot dog en main.

Il prit place à côté de moi et mordit dans son pain avec appétit. Je l'observais, souriant sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.  
Dean...  
Il tourna soudainement le visage vers moi, la bouche encore pleine, la joue arrondit par la nourriture, tout en me rendant mon sourire, les yeux plissés.  
Je lui lançais un regard amusé et attendri, bien que légèrement désabusé.

Sans bouger, les mains posées sur les genoux, je ne le quittais pas des yeux. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas quand je l'observais ainsi, malgré ça, j'attendais toujours qu'il me le signale avant de détourner la tête, histoire d'en profiter jusqu'au dernier instant.  
Mais cette fois-là, il ne dit rien...

Quand il eut fini de manger, il s'essuya les mains et la bouche avec sa serviette, avalant le dernier morceau.  
Un léger silence s'installa avant que, fixant le sol, il m'attrape la main, glissant ses doigts dans le creux de ma paume.  
Il y avait bien trop de tendresse dans le geste...

Surpris, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à nos mains avant de le regarder à nouveau.  
Lui ne quitta pas le sol des yeux, se racla la gorge et commença :  
– Cass, je...

– Hey les gars ! le coupa Sam qui arrivait par le chemin qui passait juste derrière nous.

Dean récupéra sa main, lâchant subitement la mienne qui se crispa aussitôt en sentant la chaleur de l'emprise se dissiper rapidement.

– Bobby vient de m'appeler, reprit Sam une fois qu'il nous eut rejoints. Il a trouvé le crâne de Miss Marnolann. On va pouvoir se débarrasser de cette saleté de revenant !

\- C'est super ! lança Dean tout en se relevant, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

Malgré moi, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de Dean.  
Un petit sourire se dessinait à nouveau sur mes lèvres.  
Dean n'en était pas à sa première tentative...  
Mais une fois de plus, il avait choisi le mauvais moment.

J'attendrai...

Ou peut-être que la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui le couperai, pour lui dire que moi aussi...

 **.**

 **:: FIN ::**


End file.
